Enquanto a neve cai
by Kuny
Summary: Hyuuga Neji é tão frio quanto a neve. Mas o gelado sempre derrete com o calor. Oneshot Presente para Nandinha Shinomori [NejiTenten]


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, não possuo seus direitos autorais, pertence ao Kishimoto e... ahh, o resto vocês sabem.

Uma NejixTenten para a Nandinha Shinomori, que eu havia prometido para ela! E também aceite isso como uma forma de agradecimento pela sua ajuda! Demorou, mas espero que goste... Promessa cumprida!

**

* * *

**

Enquanto a neve cai

"_A neve... é tão branca e pura."_

O jovem Hyuuga pensava consigo mesmo, observando os flocos que caíam, assim como Tenten, que estava sentada ao seu lado. Haviam parado com o treinamento, era impossível treinar com aquela temperatura tão baixa.

O inverno acabara de chegar. E logo no começo da estação já fazia muito frio.

**A neve é tão pura**

**A neve é tão branca**

**A neve é tão fria**

**Enquanto a neve cai**

**Você poderia me aquecer?**

Por um tempo, os dois ficaram ali, sem nada a dizer. O silêncio ficava ao lado deles,o que já estava virando um incômodo. Mas o que fazer para acabar com isso?

Nenhum dos dois sabiam, então continuaram calados. Preferiram continuar quietos, cada um com seus pensamentos.

Passado uns minutos, o silêncio foi quebrado.

"A neve... é tão fria..."-murmurou Tenten, quebrando o pesar que predominava ali.-"Não acha...?"

"Sim..."-concordou o Hyuuga.-"_Talvez... eu fosse frio... como o gelo... como a neve... como o inverno..."_

**O meu coração se congela cada vez mais**

**Para não aceitar os sentimentos**

**Sinto que poderei sufocar**

**Enquanto a neve cai**

**Você poderia me aquecer?**

Para interromper os pensamentos de Neji, o vento do inverno passou, e atravessou o corpo tanto dele como de Tenten, fazendo os dois estremecerem, levando todo o calor que tinham.

"Vamos sair. Está fazendo muito frio."-disse Neji, assim que se recuperou.

Tenten concordou com o companheiro de time, e em seguida aceitou a mão dele para ajuda-la a se levantar.

Ao segurar, Neji sentiu, de repente, um calor percorrer todo seu corpo. A mão dela era muito macia, como a neve. Mas diferente desta, tinha calor. Era um calor muito confortável.

"_O calor... derrete a neve."_-ele refletiu.

Uma coisa lógica para todos, afinal. Mas ele nunca parou direito para pensar melhor nisso. Um dia sua neve iria derreter...?

"Neji...? O que foi...?"-perguntou a garota, encarando aqueles orbes brancos pertencentes ao Hyuuga.

Mesmo tendo perguntado, o garoto não havia saído do transe.

"Neji?"

Chamou-o novamente. Desta vez, ele a encarou, e delicadamente soltou sua mão.

Por um instante, ela não esboçou uma única reação. Mas depois sorriu.

"Vamos dar uma volta?"-ela perguntou.

Uns minutos de silêncio. E veio algo parecido com um sorriso.

"Vamos."

**Com seu calor**

**Queria viver**

**Derreta**

**E faça o inverno passar**

**Enquanto a neve cai**

**Me aqueça**

Os dois caminharam lado a lado, deixando suas pegadas na neve. Quando o silêncio novamente fez menção de instalar-se ali, ela agachou.

"Tenten...? O que fo..."-indagou o Hyuuga, que teve a pergunta interrompida por uma bola de neve no seu rosto.

Ela deu uma leve risada. Em seguida, o provocou, de maneira infantil:

"Peguei você!"

Uns momentos de silêncio. Logo, o Hyuuga atirou também uma bola de neve no rosto de Tenten, e soltou uma risada arrogante.

E assim os dois ficaram brincando na neve. Pela primeira vez, Neji pôde se soltar um pouco, empolgou-se como se fosse uma criança. Depois de vários minutos com isso, Tenten deitou-se na neve, um pouco ofegante.

"Eu venci."-ela disse.

Neji, deitando-se ao lado dela, murmurou:

"E eu... perdi."

"Você quer revanche?"-Tenten perguntou, com um sorriso meio travesso nos lábios.

"Huh. Não. Mas... não foi só essa partida que perdi."

"Hã?"-ela virou seu rosto, para olhar o companheiro de time. Isso fez seus rostos ficarem muito próximos, deixando Tenten levemente corada. O Hyuuga encarou os olhos chocolate da garota, antes de continuar.

"Eu perdi... o frio. Porque você derreteu a minha neve..."

Após esse murmúrio, Neji deu um beijo de leve nos lábios de Tenten, fazendo um compartilhar o calor do outro através daquele gesto. Quando separaram os rostos, a garota olhou para ele, meio confusa. Se perguntava se aquilo que ele fez não passava de uma ilusão, de um sonho.

"Por quê...?"-foi a única coisa que consegui murmurar, ainda não acreditando.

"Porque eu te amo, Tenten."-ele disse simplesmente.

A garota sentiu seu coração acelerar pelas palavras que o garoto que amava há tanto tempo disse. Não era um sonho. E se fosse, preferia não acordar. Nunca havia se sentido tão feliz. Nunca sentira tal sensação de alegria antes.

Sem que pudesse se conter, vieram as lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidade.

O Hyuuga não entendeu o motivo daquelas lágrimas. Foi quando ela deu um sorriso. Aquele sorriso que o preenchia tantas vezes.

"Eu também... te..."-Tenten murmurou baixinho, mas mesmo assim ele escutou. E, antes que ela pudesse terminar, encostou sua testa na dela.

"Eu sei."-Neji murmurou, dando mais um beijo em Tenten.

Eles permaneceram juntos por mais um tempo, sem se importar com o frio que fazia. Ou com os flocos de neve que caíam sobre eles.

Não importava o quanto a neve caísse, ou o quão ela fosse gelada, Neji sabia que ela derreteria. Porque o gelado sempre derrete com o calor. Porque sua neve derreteu.

Sua neve derreteu, por causa do sorriso de Tenten.

Por causa do calor dela. Por causa dela.

**Enquanto a neve cai**

**O seu sorriso me aquece**

**Enquanto a neve cai,**

**Enquanto a neve cai.**

**

* * *

N.a: Acabou! Espero que não tenha ficado tosco... e espero também que tenha gostado, Shinomori-san! Fiz de todo o coração!**

**Sobre o poema, fui eu mesma que fiz, e preciso da opinião de vocês. ONEGAI!**

**AGORA QUERO REVIEWS! Isso porque eu sou chata e essa é a minha primeira NejiTenten... n.n'**

**Kissus e ja ne,**

**Kuny-chan.**


End file.
